King/Queen-Regent
King/Queen-Regent, a character in the The Royal Masquerade series, is the lord/lady of House Fierro and Renza's twin sibling, and one of your love interests. His/Her suggested name is "Hunter" but the player can choose a name for him/her. He/She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance The Regent's appearance is determined by the player. He/She can be a Caucasian blonde with blue eyes (faces 1 and 3) or an Asian brunette with brown eyes (faces 2 and 4). The male wears a cream undershirt, a red shirt with gold detailing and a black cape, and black pants. The female wears a red, long-sleeved dress with gold detailing and a black belt. Personality The Regent is flirtatious and has a reputation for being promiscuous. Despite that, the Regent also feels a sense of duty, being chosen by Queen Kendra to succeed her, and wants to lead Cordonia into a better future. Background There was a time when the Regent found pleasure to be the more worthy pursuit, and his/her interests involved less prudence. When Queen Kendra approached him/her to become the High Chancellor and succeed her as she had no blood heirs, the Regent was hesitant at first. It seemed like a lot of responsibility, and he/she did not want to hurt the kingdom by taking an important position that he/she wasn't ready for. It took a lot of convincing on Queen Kendra's part and the Regent knew it would be good for him/her. The Regent used the opportunity to better himself/herself. Chapters The Royal Masquerade The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 1: The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 2: A Noble Effort * Chapter 3: Predator and Prey * Chapter 4: A Night Under the Stars Relationships Queen Kendra Queen Kendra was like a mother to The Regent. If you spend time with The Regent during your House's Noble Debut, he/she tells you that Queen Kendra would expect him/her to look to the future, not the past, and focus on Cordonia and what she needs. Damon Fierro Damon is the Regent's father, and Head of House Fierro. Renza Fierro Renza is the Regent's twin sister. Crown Shield Crown Shield is the Regent's protector after Queen Kendra's death. Your Character During the Royal Masquerade, the Regent appears to be taken with you immediately. In Chapter 2, he/she supports your House's petition to join the nobility, against Damon's wishes. The Regent finds you earnest, clever, and more worthy to stand amongst the nobility than most who already do. If you decide to take a walk with The Regent in the premium scene, he/she tells you that you are a source for new ideas and fresh vision within the court and the country. In Chapter 3, the Regent offers to make you "High Chancellor" and to help you in your pursuits in exchange for making him/her the next King/Queen. Character Customization Other Looks |-|Both= King Queen-Regent Masked.jpg|Masked |-|Male= TRM King Regent Face v1 - masked.jpg|King-Regent Face 1 Masked TRM King-Regent F2 Masked.PNG|King-Regent Face 2 Masked TRM Regent male blond.jpg|King-Regent Face 1 Mask-off TRM King-Regent F2.PNG|King-Regent Face 2 Mask-off |-|Female= TRM_Queen_Regent_Face_v3_-_masked.png|Queen Regent Face 3 Masked TRM_Queen_Regent_Face_v3.png|Queen Regent Face 3 Mask-off TRM - Queen-Regent F4 Masked.jpg|Queen-Regent Face 4 Masked TRM Queen-Regent F4.jpg|Queen-Regent Face 4 Mask-off Miscellaneous The Royal Masquerade Official.png|Cover TRM Sneak Peek 6 Hunter Fierro.jpg|Sneak Peek with 2 versions TRM Fierro Sun Pendant.jpg|Sun Pendant Trivia * A male version is shown on the cover of The Royal Masquerade. * The Regent is the eleventh love interest you can customize. However, he/she is the fifth love interest that the player can pick the gender after Hayden Young from Perfect Match, Rory Silva from HSS: Class Act, Avery Wilshere and Raleigh Carrera from Platinum. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'The Royal Masquerade' Characters Category:Nobility Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests Category:Customizable Love Interests